Nothing Is Written
Nothing Is Written is a chapter featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 1. Players assume the role of Zara Ghufran, a female rebel involved with the Arab Revolt against the Ottoman Empire. Acting as the right hand of T. E. Lawrence, the rebel assists in securing weapons and supplies as Lawrence's band of fighters prepares to face The Canavar, an Ottoman Armored Train that has been wreaking havoc on the rebels.The Single Player Of Battlefield 1 Synopsis Hidden in Plain Sight The Arabs are rebelling against the Ottoman Empire, who has been their colonizer for over four hundred years. Small bands of Bedouin tribes aim to overthrow the Ottomans, and a British officer, T.E. Lawrence, is working with them. One of them is Zara Ghufran, a female rebel. Zara finds a derailed Ottoman train being guarded by Ottoman soldiers, which contains an interesting cargo. Zara infiltrates the area in order to get inside a train car, killing or evading enemies on the way. Zara gets inside and finds the cargo, a code book that consists of cryptic language. However, reinforcements arrived fast, forcing Zara to surrender. The reinforcements are led by Tilkici, an Ottoman general. Lawrence's rebels arrive to kill all but Tilkici, with Lawrence revealing himself. Upon asking who Zara is, she punches him, ranting about the freedom. Tilkici mocks Zara and the rebels about the freedom they desire, which consists of an armored train, the Canavar, which is aimed at killing allies, families, and destroying homes. The freedom is death. Hearing this, Zara punches him and slashes his face and ear. Lawrence interrupts, telling Zara to think about sparing Tilkici. Zara interrogates Tilkici on how to stop the train. Tilkici reveals that the train can be talked to by using cryptic language, like the one in the book. The rebels cheer on, Tilkici proclaims that the Arabs will lose their lands from the world. Lawrence gets inside the train car to interrogate Tilkici. Young Men's Work It is revealed that the Canavar needs three cryptic messages, to be sent by homing pigeons. Three points were chosen to send pigeons: an occupied village, a weapons depot, and ancient ruins. Zara can recon the three in any order, killing or avoiding the Ottomans, and killing the commanders and send the pigeons out to send the message to stand down. On the third pigeon, however, Tilkici arrives and punches Zara, fainting her. Tilkici drags Zara to the desert, and reveals that the Canavar now knows the location of Lawrence's camp, and the train will fire an artillery strike in the camp, and kill any survivors. Zara then kills Tilkici by forcing him to stab himself in the throat with her Jambiya while he was teasing her face with it. Zara frees herself, and in the distance sees the fiery glow of Lawrence's camp being attacked by the Canavar. Zara gets in a horse and dashes to Lawrence's camp, but Lawrence and the rebels escaped just in time, after Tilkici escaped. Lawrence plans to destroy the train where it will stop to take on steam water. Zara will rig explosives on the train tracks after killing any sentries, then Lawrence will rally the rebels to charge through the train. Lawrence warns Zara that even if the explosives are detonated, there might be a chance the rebels will not arrive. Zara comments that until it is set off, the chance is uncertain. Hear the Desert Zara heads to the village where the train will stop to take on steam water. She must deal with all enemies and destroy all Ottoman armored vehicles. After killing and destroying them all, Zara sets up explosives to be exploded by a remote above a house, as the train is arriving. As the train arrives, Zara detonates the explosives, and the rebels arrive successfully. Zara and the rebels then proceed destroy the armored train using explosives and field guns, as the train is being supported by Ottoman infantry and aircraft. After destroying the train, Lawrence finds that Zara has fulfilled her "revenge" by destroying the train. Lawrence now aims to conquer the Suez Canal, and offers Zara to come with him by asking her about battleships. References Category:Levels of Battlefield 1